User blog:Alanomaly/Sherlock Holmes vs Rorschach
Taking a break from the final Alanomaly Rap Battles, I'm doing a one off battle a friend suggested. I think I said this in James Gunn vs Butch Hartman, but I'll reiterate regardless: I want to do battles even when ARB ends, just that they'll be one-off battles instead of part of an overall series, sort of justifying the big breaks between battles I had for a while there. Rorschach's a character I wanted to use for one of these one-off battles, and when my friend suggested Sherlock vs Rorschach, I kinda fell in love with the matchup and did up the battle before getting into the next ARB one. Also, even though this isn't ARB, that isn't gonna stop me from putting another hint for the next ARB, as well as the finale, at the end lmao. Here we have Sherlock Holmes, the world's greatest detective, battling Rorschach, vigilantist detective and former Watchman. Cast *Zach Sherwin as Sherlock Holmes *EpicLLOYD as Rorschach Battle 400px|center Sherlock Holmes Well, if it isn't Tricky Dick Tracy in his Question cosplay, It doesn't take genius to deduce you're a knock off Mr. A! You got framed and caught, and now you're rapping here with me, But Dan and Laurie won't be here this time to set you free! It's not all black and white; I'm sure Snyder knows about grey, You let your twisted, sick philosophies get in the way Of world peace! Manhattan was content with Ozy's results, Then he made you into a bloody butterfly when you tried to revolt! You're not allowed to just go against the laws Congress agreed upon. In my opinion, Rorschach's a highly overrated phenomenon! Rorschach Good joke, clown. But you'll find I'm not so easily offended. Your god complex is so massive, not even John could comprehend it. I don't compromise, there can only be one who leaves this bout the victor, So don't mind if I steal the win like Daniel's baked beans for dinner. You're an overreacting sociopath, thinking every little thing is fishy, I'm not surprised by cheap lines, Doctor Strange sold out to Disney. I'll take out a Baskerville hound with a creep's meat cleaver, And feed the retriever remains to this British overachiever. Your cases are all basic, yet you call yourself a detective? Letting John Watson go solo would be far more effective. Sherlock Holmes I'm not the only sociopath here, you took the wrong occupation, It took one bad day for a crook to crumble your foundation! You're just Batman if he killed, using MacGyver style weapons, I suppose it's true they start young, you've killed since eleven! Rorschach I don't let people read me, especially not scarf-wearing otters, I'd have to light your lines up like a cop for them to try to get hotter, Your brain's a Big Figure, and I don't use the term loosely, Look at my face, Holmes, and tell me: what do you see?! Sherlock Holmes Well, nothing much, it looks like a complete mess to me, This whore's son's father should've had a vasectomy! You can remove your mask now, Walter, I've successfully killed you, Despite his screams of sorrow, it doesn't seem like Driedberg missed you! Your mind's so small and right-wing, it's no wonder there's room left, So fill it with something useful, like recognizing who's the best! Your morality's only exception was Edward Blake's rape attempt, There's the window: see how many times you can hit the cement! Rorschach Rorschach's journal: June 1st, a detective was killed in London, Brains scattered everywhere, identifying him's no conundrum. I feel my IQ dropping with each line you throw at me, Piss off, Tony Stark, you're a bigger nuisance than Moriarty. "Complete mess?" No shit, Sherlock, that's the entire fucking point. You've got crackhead theories, no wonder police think you're smoking joints! Don't call me Walter, Rorschach's the only name I know. Walter Kovacs has been dead for years, just like your T.V. show! Poll Who Won? Sherlock Holmes Rorschach Hint to Alanomaly Rap Battles ARB Tim Curry Hint.png|Hint for the next Alanomaly Rap Battle ARB hint grimace.png|Hint for the ARB finale Category:Blog posts